Genesis of a Legend
by Aerial312
Summary: Jean, meet Scott. Scott, meet Jean. Fate, do your work. Alternating POV.
1. Jean

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Part One

**Author's note…this is going to be a short fic….I swear!  But it did turn into a two part story**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**_Jean_**

I remember the first time I met Scott Summers.  I had been living at the Institute with the Professor for two years now, seeing as my parents seemed incapable of dealing with my mutation.  I had just returned from my first day of exams, nearing the end of my second year of college.  The Professor had been away all week, evaluating and retrieving this boy.  I knew little about him, just that he was around my own age.  I bounded into the house, excited to see the Professor's Mercedes back in the drive. 

"I'm home!"

**We are in the den** the Professor sent.

I skipped through the parlor.  My first exam had been much easier than I expected, and it was a bright, sunny, warm day.  I was in a great mood.  As I made my way through the house, I wondered what this new boy would be like.  I didn't even know what his mutation was.  Or his name for that matter.  

I slid through the partially opened door, into the den.  The Professor sat by the large, comfy chair.  From the back, I could see he had deep brown hair that was a little too long, like not long purposely, but just grown out.  

"Good afternoon, Jean.  How did you exam go?"

"Very well."

I eyed the boy curiously.  He had a blindfold over his eyes, and it was partially held down with duct tape.  He looked very depressed, sitting slumped in the chair, his shoulders drawn up.  I found it funny that I could tell so much about his mood without seeing his eyes.  

"Jean, this is Scott Summers.  Scott will be living here now."

"Hi!"  I extended my hand, then realizing he couldn't see it grabbed his hand to shake.  He was startled at first, and his hand lay limp in mine, but then he figured out what was going on and shook my hand, then quickly pulled his away.    I sat on the arm of the chair, and he inched away.  

"Now, I've already told Scott a bit about you, so let me tell you a little about him.  Scott is from California, he's your age.  His mutation manifested 2 years ago.  Scott has a strong optic beam, that he cannot control due to an accident that occurred when he was younger.  My friend Dr. Hank McCoy has run a battery of tests and should have a prototype of a pair of glasses to inhibit the beam very soon.  Am I forgetting anything, Scott?"

The boy shook his head.  The Professor smiled.

"I have some telephone calls to make now.  I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other."  **Try to make him feel more comfortable.  He's had a tough time for a long time.  Very shy.**

**Sure, I'll give it my best shot**

The Professor rolled out of the room, and Scott and I were left sitting in silence.  I looked intently at him.  He was strangely attractive, despite his sour disposition.  

"I've lived here for two years now.  I really like it.  It's much more accepting than my parents' house was."

He didn't react.  

"Have you seen…been to your room yet?"

Shit, I hadn't meant start like that.  He turned to face me and nodded.  He still didn't say anything.  

"Did you like it?"

Fuck, I was batting 0 for 2.

"It seemed nice."

He said something!  And he didn't seem mad at my second faux pas.

"I haven't had an actual room to sleep in…in a while."

"No?"

"No." He looked back down at his lap.

So much for communication.

"Hey, its really nice out today.  Wanna go outside to talk?"

He looked up at me again, finally nodding.  We stood up.

"Ummm…" I began.  

He offered out his hand.  "We go slow, so I can get my bearings, and you tell me exactly what we're passing through, got it?"

I nodded, then cursed myself and answered, "Yup."

I grabbed his hand and led him through the den.  

"Did the Professor tell you the basics about the house?"

"Yeah.  General overview and such."

"Good.  We're going into the hallway now."

We walked in silence.  His face was expressionless.

"Now, we've gotten to the back door.  It's on the right."

He nodded.  We stepped outside.  

"We're going to go down to the dock.  That's my favorite spot on the grounds."

Scott nodded.  "How far?"

"Umm…I don't know exactly how far.  Not very."

"Okay."

We walked the rest of the way without talking. 

"We're on the dock now?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Different surface."

"Ah."

"You learn all sorts of little tricks when you've been doing it long enough."

I led him out to the very end of the dock.  "How long have you been…uh, blind?"

"One year, eleven months and twenty-five days."

"Oh, wow.  And you haven't been able to see at all?"

I sat down, and gently tugged on his hand, pulling him with me.  I didn't release it.  He didn't either. 

"There were periods during the first six months where it would come and go, but it was unpredictable.  I didn't like to chance it.  So I've been blindfolding myself for awhile now."

He lay back on the dock.  I still had his hand. 

"The Professor's friend Dr. McCoy, is a genius.  He'll find something for you right away."

"I've learned to stop hoping."

"Don't you consider yourself better off now?"

Scott shrugged.  Once again, we sat in silence.  The sun beat down on us.  Scott sat up a bit, and slid off his sweatshirt.  He was wearing a T-shirt that showed off his well defined arm muscles.  The more I looked, the more attractive I found him.  

"Like the sun?"

"I'm from California."

I laughed.  Scott sighed.  Contentedly?  I could swear there was a grin forming on his mouth.  It was weird staring at him like this.  I would have never done this if he could see me doing it.  But I liked it.  

"This weather is gorgeous," he admitted.  

"It's been raining all week."

"Is that typical?"

"Yeah." I frowned.  

We basked in the sun a bit more.  

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a college student.  Finishing my second year.  But I'm a senior.  I've taken extra classes, and worked through the summer.  I'll graduate in December."

"Wow.  Accelerated track.  What's your major?"

"Pre-med. I'll be doing a medical school track with Dr. McCoy once I graduate."

"What specialty?"

"Well, I'm going to work here at the Institute, I think.  It's the Professor's goal to begin to branch out, and enroll more students."

"What field do you really like though."

"Genetics."

"Appropriate.  Very, very appropriate.  So you're a telekinetic?"

"Yeah."

"You can move things with your mind, right? That is what that means?"

"Yeah."  I was getting better at not just nodding like an idiot.  I hesitated. "I'm also a telepath." I sat back and watched for his reaction.

"Like the Professor?"

"Sort of.  That "gift" is a little harder for me to control than the teke.  But don't worry, I can do it well enough that I'm not flooded with unwanted thoughs. And, I would never go in uninvited.  Has the Professor taught you shields yet?"

Scott grinned.  It was a nice sight. "The Professor says I have the strongest natural shields he's ever seen."  He laughed a little.  "I tried my damndest to keep him out at first."

I smiled.  "Don't worry about me."

"I won't," he turned to face me.  "I trust you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


	2. Scott

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Part Two(which may or may not be the last part…)

**Author's Note: The chapter was revised to fix an inconsistency that was pointed out to me in a review…Scott couldn't be reading a magazine…****J******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Within a half hour of meeting her I decided that Jean Grey was something special.  She had the voice of an angel, strong and confident.  Nothing seemed to phase her.  We sat outside on the dock, just talking for six hours that first day, until the Professor called us in for dinner.  Then, we went back outside and talked until late.  I think Jean said it was midnight.  I can't remember the last time I felt so comfortable around a person.  I'd had lots of friends in high school, but since my mutation developed I was sort of a recluse.

I didn't see much of Jean through the next week because she was in the middle of exams and inundated with studying.  I highly anticipated the times I did get a chance to talk to her, like breakfast and dinner.  I found it odd that this girl who I had never even seen had me so completely mesmerized.  I tried to form a picture of her in my head.  I knew she had long, red hair, and green eyes because she'd told me, and that her hands were large and soft, from when she'd led me out to the dock.  I hadn't wanted to let go.  It had been so long since I'd really touched another human being.  That, combined with her amazing voice, led me to this amazing mental picture.  Jean was a goddess.

One afternoon, I sat in the parlor, playing with one of those metal puzzles where you try to get the pieces apart, and waiting anxiously for Jean to get home.  Dr. McCoy bounded into the room.  

"I've got something for you!"

I quickly got up and ran over to him.  

"The glasses?"  
"These should do it."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Jean came barreling through, colliding with me.  

"Sorry," she choked, and took off up the stairs.  She was crying, I could tell.  I started to follow her, but Dr. McCoy caught me by the shoulder.  He was large man and had no trouble restraining me.

"Glasses first."

"But…"

"Unh uh."

"Jean's crying though."

"You'll be able to go see her after. I need to make sure these work."

I nodded reluctantly.  As we were walking to the Danger Room it hit me what he said.  I'd be able to see her after.  I'd actually be able to see her.  

"Dr. McCoy, is Jean as beautiful as I imagine she is?"

He chuckled.  "Yes, I think you'll find that she is.  Jeannie is a very pretty young woman."

I smiled.  He pressed a button and the door opened.  Once we were inside, it whirred shut behind us.  

"All right.  Peel off the blindfold and keep your eyes shut."

I did as I was told, and clenched my eyes shut as Hank pressed the glasses over my eyes, and stepped away.  

"Clear."

I opened my eyes.  No blast.  I could see the far wall of the cavernous room.  Everything had a reddish tinge.  

"Excellent!"  Dr. McCoy declared.  "Now that I know this works, I can fit the quartz into something that looks a little better. 

The glasses were a bit clunky , but that hadn't bothered me.  I could see!

"All right.  I need to take them off you for a second, to take a measurement."

I closed my eyes again, and Hank quickly measured my head, then replaced my glasses.  

"All set.  I'm going to make a more stylish pair of glasses, a more pliable and secure goggle type for sleeping, and a visor that will allow control with the touch of a button."

"Cool.  Are you all set with me?"

Dr. McCoy chuckled.  "I know.  I know.  You want to get to Jeannie. I'm done."

I smiled.  "Thank you."  I literally ran the whole way up to Jean's room.  The door was locked.  I knocked.

"Go away!"

"Please Jean, its just me."

Click.  I tried the door again.  It was now unlocked.  Entering, I saw that Jean was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow.  I climbed up on the bed with her, and she crawled over to lay herself on my lap.  I rubbed her back and ran my hands through her long hair.  Everything was a shad of red, but her hair was just incredible.  She was incredible.  It seemed impossible, but she was even more beautiful than I'd imagined.

We sat in silence for a while, and she stopped crying.  

"What's wrong?"

"I just had an awful time with the exam I took today.  It was so hard."

"I'm sure you did fine."

Jean sat up and shook her head.  Her face was puffy from crying.  I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.  She pressed her head against my chest.

"Something else is bothering you."

Jean didn't answer right away, but continued to burrow her face into my shirt.

"I just had an argument with another kid in the class.  He was making fun of me.  Calling me a geek, and stuff like that.  Said all I cared about was school and grades.  That I'm antisocial."

"I don't find you antisocial in the least.  And you're brilliant, and beautiful."

Woah, had a really blurted that out? Jean lifted her head from my chest.  She was blushing the color of her hair.

"Thank you for the attempted ego boost."

"No really. I mean it, Jeannie."

"Don't call me that.  You've been around Dr. McCoy too long."

I laughed.  "Ah.  I didn't realize that you didn't like it."

"It just makes me feel young."

I grinned.  "Well, **Jean**, you are all the things I said."

"Scott, you've never even seen me."

I was amused, she hadn't even noticed because she was so upset. 

"Oh no?"

Jean whipped her head around to look at me.  "Oh my God!  I didn't even notice."

I laughed and swatted at her playfully.

"So when did you get them?"

"Between your crashing into me downstairs, and my coming up here. Dr. McCoy wouldn't let me come up here first."

"Because he know it would turn into an epic conversation, as usual."

"Yeah."

For the first time ever, I was speechless with her.  She was looking me directly in the eyes. I couldn't tell if she knew she was.  

"You disappointed?"

I shook my head slowly.  Jean was smiling broadly. 

"No?"

"Jean, I just told you that you were beautiful.  I wouldn't lie to you."

She was blushing again.

"You're even more beautiful than I'd imagined."

"Really?"

I nodded, and could feel my cheeks burning with heat.  We sat staring at each other for a minute.  I wanted to kiss her, and badly.  But I chickened out.  She leaned in and threw her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek.  We held each other for a long time.  

"I'm going to hold you to that?"

"What?"

"That you won't lie to me."

"I won't.  I swear."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Tell me what you think.


	3. Jean

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does. 

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Jean**

The first time I heard Scott having a nightmare it startled me.  I sensed it from my room, down the hall.  He was projecting.

_There was a beautiful Asian girl at a dance…the inside of a men's bathroom…pure red…a gaping hole in the bathroom wall…the dark streets….tripping and stumbling onto the hard pavement…_

I quickly blocked it, and scurried down the hall to his room.  The door was locked, and I could hear him tossing and turning inside.  I tripped the lock, and entered.  I climbed up on his bed next to him and tried to gently rouse him from his nightmare.  He had me concerned;  I couldn't pull him out easily.  But I didn't want him to hurt himself.  

I tapped his side, trying to pull him free of its hold.  He was so muscular, and I found myself staring at his bare chest.  I had never fallen so quickly for anyone before.  There was something about Scott…  And he seemed to be feeling the same way which excited me a bit.

Still unable to pull him out, I went back into his nightmare.  

_A man loomed over a huddling figure…a belt lashed out…The man opened his coat to reveal a naked body…_

Scott snapped straight up, breathing heavily.  He was moist with sweat.  

"Are you okay?"

His head whipped around toward me, but he paused to check his glasses before opening his eyes.  

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He nodded.

"I sensed your nightmare.  You were projecting it."

Scott had a stricken look on his face.

"I shielded it out, and came down here to pull you out of it.  I was having a really hard time waking you up."

He was shaking.  I felt so bad for him.  This nightmare upset him so much, and I didn't like to see him like that. It was similar to when I first met him.  

"I went back into your nightmare to try to pull you back, but you woke up before I could."

"How much did you see?"

His voice was shaky.

"Not that much.  Just snippets of images.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to intrude, I was just concerned."

"It's okay."

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Okay?"  
Scott hesitated. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I have nightmares.  I'm used to it."

He curled up his knees to his chest.  I reached out to rub his back and he jumped.  

"Relax."

"Sorry. Nightmares just make me jittery."

I tugged on his arm, and pulled him down on my lap.  Gently, I ran my hands up and down his side.  His skin was so soft.  I love touching it.  We sat there silently for almost a half hour.  I was content to just pet him.

"You asleep?"  I whispered.  

"No.  I don't usually go back to sleep after a nightmare."

"You just stay up?"

"Yeah."

"It's only 3am!"

"I know."  
"Scott…"

"I do this all the time, Jean.  
I frowned.  I couldn't leave him to lie awake.  I just couldn't.   I cared too much about him.  

"Let me help you fall asleep."

"I can't. I don't want to have another nightmare."

"I could probably help with that."

Scott sat up and looked at me.  "I appreciate the offer, Jean, but…"  he paused, trying to decide how to explain himself.  "I don't want to upset you.  You don't need to see these images."

"You don't either."

"I can't help it!"

"Scott…"

I felt bad that he was so frustrated, but I was frustrated too.  I really wanted to help him, but he refused to let me.  We were at an impasse.  Scott curled his knees up to his chest, and laid his head on them.  This was killing em.  I wanted so badly to just hold him and make everything all better, but I knew I couldn't.  I made a decision.  

"Fine.  I'll just stay and keep you company."

Scott's head shot up.

"I can't in good conscience leave you here, so I'll stay up with you."

"Jean…"

"What do you want to do?"

"Jean…"

"We could watch a movie, or…"

"Jean!"

I looked straight at him. 

"What?"

"You need to sleep…"

"So do you."

"…go to bed."

We stared off at each other again. 

"Jean, I…" he faltered, and flopped  back onto his pillow.  He was so attractive lying there in just his boxer shorts.  I lay beside him.  We didn't speak for a while. I grabbed his hand.  

"I just care about you."

He turned to face me.  "I know."

"Let me stay."  
He didn't say anything.  I traced random patterns on his arm with my pointer.  

"Scott, please."

"I'm just scared, I guess."

"Of the nightmares?"

"Of my eyes."  
I pulled his chin up so our eyes were on level.  "I trust you."

"I wish I had that much confidence in myself."

"You've been sleeping in those glasses for a month now.  Have they ever slipped?"

Scott shook his head.  He didn't look convinced.  I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.  He nestled the rest of the way in.  That was a good sign.

"You win.  I'm exhausted."

Finally!  I squeezed him tightly. He seemed calmer now.  I kissed his forehead, and continued to stroke his back until finally drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Tell me what you think!


	4. Scott

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters, as usual.  Marvel does.  I would like my very own Scott Summers though…J

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

**Scott**

I fell asleep remarkably easily.  I didn't think I was going to be able to.  In the past when I had a nightmare, I'd just stay up because I didn't want to deal with them.  Jean would let me.  She came into my room because she was concerned(which secretly thrilled me), and refused to leave.  Now, I love spending time with Jean.  I daresay I've fallen head over heels in love with her.  But I was terrified to have her stay.  My eyes are lethal weapons.  I don't like to think about what I could do to a person.  Especially Jean.  If I ever hurt her I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  But she trusted me, and that, somehow, persuaded me to let her stay.

Maybe I was persuaded by her hug of death.  She was holding me so tightly.  It felt amazing.  I settled comfortably into her arms.  She kissed my forehead.  I'm sure I feel asleep with a huge grin on my face.  When I woke up, Jean was still asleep.  We had drifted apart a little while we were sleeping, but we were still touching.  Our legs were tangled.  I watched her contentedly.  Her beautiful, red hair was splayed out on the pillow.  She was wearing a tank top and shorts, I couldn't tell what color, but the shirt had ridden up to reveal a patch of soft skin of her stomach.  I wanted to touch it, but I restrained myself.  A month after I'd first met her, three weeks after I'd first seen her, and Jean was still my goddess.  Increasingly, it seemed like she was interested too.  Now I just had to get the courage to do something.  I've never had this problem with girls.  Asking them out was easy.  But with Jean…I don't know…I was tongue tied.  

"Hey there."

I snapped out of my reverie.  

"What're you thinking about?  You were in your own little world."

"Oh, nothing," I lied.

"From the smile on your face it didn't look like nothing."  
I'm sure I was blushing.  I shrugged.  

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good.  Really good."

"Excellent."  
"Thank you.  You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to."

I grinned. She wanted to stay?  That was excellent.  I looked over at her.  She had sat up, and was watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I pouted.  What was she looking at?

"You don't like that answer either do you?"

I grinned at her.  

"So are those exams over?"

"Yup.   Three whole days with nothing."

"Only three?"

"Then summer classes start."

"You don't stop do you?"

"Nope."

She had this goofy smile on her face.  God, she looked beautiful.  She left me tongue-tied.

"You should see about taking some courses over the summer."

I  looked up at her.  "I hadn't thought of that."

"What are your interests?"

"I always wanted to go into math."

"Math?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh."

"What do you have against math?"

"I've just never been great at math.  I've taken plenty, but never been good at it."

I nodded.  "What level?"

"A few calcs. Had to."

I chuckled.  "I took 'a few calcs' in high school."

"Wow."

"The Professor thinks that my gift for math, especially trig and geometry comes from my mutation.  He's not exactly sure.  He wants to look more into it."

"So you can calculate crazy angles and things like that?"

I nodded.  

"Remind me to never play pool against you."

"Yeah," I admitted.  "I'm really good at pool."  There was no one I couldn't beat at pool. 

"Really, though.  Look into it.  The Professor would be more than willing to send you to school."

"Does, he, like pay for it?"  I had absolutely no money, and I was pretty sure that money wasn't a problem for the professor.

Jean nodded.  "He's paid for all of my college expenses since I came to live here."

"Nice."

She dropped back against my pillow.  "I really don't want to get up yet."

I laughed, and grinned at her.  "11 o'clock too early?"

"Hey, I get up early every other day.  I have three days off.  I want to relax."

"Hey, I'm just teasing."

I looked down at her.  Her shirt had ridden back up to expose her pasty white stomach.

"You never get out in the sun, do you?"

"Sometimes…why do you ask?"

I tapped her pale abdomen, resting my hand upon it.  I watched her carefully for a reaction.  She didn't seem annoyed at its placement.

"No, I don't get color.  I go from white as a ghost to lobster red."

"Do you turn the color of your hair?"

She smacked me.  It hurt.  She packed quite a wallop.  

"Lay down."

She didn't need to tell me twice.  I scooted down to lay beside her once again, leaving my hand in it place on her belly.  She rolled closer to me, displacing the hand, but ending up resting her head on my shoulder, which was just as good.  Her hair fell in such a way as to block her face. I reached my hand up and rubbed her back.  She snuggled closer.  She was so close to me, I couldn't think.  I was in a daze.  

"So, what are you doing today?" she asked.  

"Umm…" Did she actually want to go out somewhere? "Dammit!  I have a test with the Professor at 1." My luck, of course.

"Don't worry.  I'll be around.  We can do something after.  I think I'll go to the mall this afternoon.  I'll spare you that."

"Okay."

I was grinning from ear to ear.  Was she asking me out?  It sure seemed that way.  I pulled her closer. She sighed.  Happily?  I think so.  Usually content to be out of bed at 8, today I was more than happy to nestle back into bed at 11.  With Jean.  I still couldn't believe it.  We were already close friends, but she was curled up in my bed.  God, why does she have such an effect on me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Feedback, please!


	5. Jean

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  Marvel does.

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

I frowned as I looked at the car's clock.  4:35.  Shit, I hadn't meant to spend that long at the mall.  It's just that every store I went into had something intriguing in their new collection.  I knew Scott's test must have been long over, and felt bad I'd made him wait so long.  I really did want to spend time with him.  That's all I wanted to do with my free time lately.  All I could think about was Scott Summers…

Arriving at the Institute, I quickly parked my car and went inside.  It was oddly quiet.  I flung my bags down at the bottom of the stairs and looked around.  Scott wasn't anywhere downstairs, so  I made my way up the stairs and rapped loudly on his door.  A loud whine came from inside.

"I said before, leave me alone!"

I was a little taken aback by this comment.  He sounded really upset, or hurt, or both.

"Scott, its just me."

"Just leave me alone for now.  I need to sleep."

I didn't know what to think.  Something must be wrong.  We'd slept late today, he shouldn't be tired.  He'd asked me to leave him alone, but I was too concerned.  I flipped the lock telekinetically, and tiptoed in.  His room was pitch black.  All of the shades were pulled down, and Scott lay beneath his blanket.  Slowly, I made my way over to the bed.

"Scott?"

"Mnh!" he whined, and curled himself up tightly.  "I asked you to leave me alone!"

"I just…"

"You have no…right to just…unlock my door."

His voice sounded so weak.  I sat down on his bed.

"Jean!  Please.  Go.  Away."

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out my hand to his cheek.  He jerked away from my touch.

"Leave me alone. Let me sleep."

"You're very upset about something.  I…"

"Get out of my head!"

"I'm not in your head!"

I bit my lip.  I didn't want to make him angrier.  It was killing me to see him so upset, and so unwilling to talk about it, even to me.  I'd thought we were close enough now to talk about almost anything.  "I would never go in your head without permission."

"You came into my room without permission!"

Touche.  "That's diff…"

"It's not different.  Go away!"

My lip was quivering, and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  He winced in pain, and curled up even tighter.  I scooted off the bed, and walked over to the door.  

"I'm just concerned.  But, I guess, if you want me to leave that badly, I'll leave."

He didn't respond, so I reluctantly left the room.  I'd been hoping he'd change his mind, so I was thoroughly disappointed.  I did, however, leave the door unlocked.

What had him so upset?  It had to be something from his test.  Hell, I didn't even know what kind of test it was.  I needed to talk to the Professor.  I found him in the med lab with Dr. McCoy.  They sat at a computer, looking over a data stream.

"There are no dangerous physiological changes," Hank explained.  "No respiratory distress, no increased or decreased heart rate.  Pulse steady. No drop in pulse ox until the end."

"That's promising." The Professor noted. "Come in, Jean."

I walked over to them.

"Is that from Scott's test earlier?"

"Yes.  It is."

"What's wrong with him?  What kind of test was it?"

"It was a duration test.  We were determining how long his optic blast lasts for if uninhibited.  

Hank added, "He lasted for one hour and seven minutes."

"Wow.  At full force?"  
"It started to taper at 58 minutes, but still held on for another nine more minutes."

"Then what happened?"

Hank and the Professor glanced at each other quickly.  The Professor answered my question.  "He passed out.  He was out for about 15 minutes."

"Is he okay?"

"If you look at the data, you'll see that he had fairly normal stats throughout his unconsciousness."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"About two hours ago."

"Why isn't he being observed in the med lab?"

"He insisted he go upstairs.  Said he'd crawl if necessary," Hank laughed. "I had to carry him.  Then he insisted he be left alone."

The Professor added, "He seemed rather angry and upset."

I nodded.

Hank asked, "Did he kick you out too?"

I nodded again.  

"He just needs time to rest."

"I hate to see him like that."

"I know," the Professor consoled. "But he just needs his space right now."

I nodded reluctantly, and left the room.  I trudged up the stairs, pausing outside Scott's room.  I really wanted to go in.  He was hurting.  I just wanted to hold him and make him feel all better.  I wish I had the power to do it.  But I didn't want him to get mad at me again, so I decided to leave him be.  

The following morning I stood outside his room again.  As a result of leaving him alone, despite my better intentions, I slept poorly.  It was still fairly early, only 8am, but Scott was usually up by now.  I inched into his room again, and tried not to trip on anything as I made my way over to the bed in the blackness.  Gradually, my eyes got used to the lack of light, and I could make out Scott's form, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.  I just watched him for a while.  He didn't look like he'd slept well either.  The bed was all rustled, and his bed clothes crumpled.

"I know you're there."

He startled me.  There was no red glimmer in his goggles, so I thought he was asleep.  

"Sorry.  I was just checking on you.  You had me worried.  I'll go now."

"No…stay."

I sat on his bed.  He still looked awful.  

"How're you doing?"

"I still feel like shit, Jean.  I can't figure it out.  I've been fucking laying here doing nothing, and I can't shake this."  

I ran my hand through his hair.  As much as he didn't look any better, at least  he was in a better mood.

"My head is killing me, and I'm fucking exhausted.  Completely fucking exhausted.  Did you hear about the goddamn test?"

"Yeah."

"I had no idea it was going to kick my ass like that.  I've been holed up in here since I made Hank take me upstairs.  Jean, I don't know what to do."

He sounded desperate.  I lay beside him, and pulled him very close to me, and just held him for a while. I thought about everything I knew about his mutation.  He couldn't control it, after an accident he had, but it was indeed finite if not 'charged'.  But what charged it?  As I looked around the dark room I got and idea and sat up.  

"Scott, get dressed.  Let's go outside."  
"What?!  No, Jean, I need to sleep.  I need the darkness."

"It's not helping you.  You can lay down outside.  If it starts to bother you more then we can come back inside.  But, I don't know, I have this hunch, that you need the sun."

He looked at me quizzically, but sat up slowly.  "I'm dressed enough to go outside."

He was wearing a T shirt and gym shorts.  I stood up and grabbed his arms to pull him to his feet.  

"Woah." He swayed a bit.

"It's okay.  I've got you."

I threaded my arm under his, and guided him all the way downstairs, and outside.  We settled down in a soft, grassy spot in the middle of the lawn.  

"It's warm out today," he noted.

"Yeah, it is."  

Scott lay down, with his head on my lap.  I gently pet his back, and neck.  The sun was strong.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"What's wrong, Jean?"

"I'll be right back.  I have to go get my sunscreen.  I'm going to turn bright red if I don't put some on.  Will you be okay out here for a few minutes?"

"Yup."

He was already sounding better.  Was my strange little hunch right?  I quickly darted up the stairs and grabbed my bottle of SPF 45.  I still burnt through this, but it was far better than nothing.  When I returned outside, Scott was laying on his back looking up at the sky.

"Anything interesting up there?"

"Nah.  Nada.  No clouds even.  We should go in the pool."

"In a little bit.  Just relax for a while."

I slathered on the white cream, trying desperately to get my back.  

Scott sat up quickly.  "Let me get that for you."

"Okay." I handed him the bottle. 

"Geez, does any sun get through this?"

"More than you'd think."

His hands felt amazing on my back as he rubbed the lotion into my back.  

"There.  All done."

"Thank you."

He grinned at me, and lay back on the grass.  

"Wow, its really warm out here. I think this is the warmest its been yet, this year here."

Scott sat up again, and peeled off his T shirt.  I'm sure my jaw dropped visibly.  I tried quickly to hide it, but I'm sure my reaction was noticeable.  Why did it effect me like that?  I'd seen Scott shirtless before…Hell, I'd even snuggled up to Scott shirtless before, but there was something about the way the sun glistened off of his well defined muscles.  I couldn't take my eyes off him.  

"You okay?"  He asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh…uh…yeah…I'm fine.  Sorry.  I was just in a daze."

"I can see that."

"You're looking much bett…you look like you're feeling much better."

Scott grinned.  I love his grin.  It makes me melt.  "Yeah, I think you were right about the sun.  I'm already feeling ten times better."

"Good."

The light was back behind his glasses.  I could feel him looking at me.   He curled back up on my lap.  

"I thought you were feeling better?"

"There's nothing like being held."

I laughed, reached my hand out to his side.  Skin to skin.  I can't even explain how it felt.  Amazing.  Electric.  My hand shook at little bit as I stroked his chest, but finally I reveled in the moment.  It was going to be a good day after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 I love Feedback!!

Okay… so not where I was originally planning on ending this chapter, but the other stuff will go into Scott's chapter.


	6. Scott

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I can't believe how much that test kicked my ass.  I'd never tried a duration test.  I guess I didn't think my power was finite.  When I got out of that room I was so tired I wouldn't move on my own.  Hank had to carry me.  It was embarrassing.  I didn't realize it would make me pass out.  I think the Professor did, and that made me mad.  He says that he knew there would be no lasting effects, but he wasn't the one who came up with the solution to the extreme fatigue and migraine.  Jean was.  

Now, I'd been so upset that I let me temper get the better of me, and snapped at Jean.  I regretted it, but I was just mad at everyone.  I thought for a little while there, amidst the pain, that I'd blown all chances with her, in that one instant.  But my fears were assuaged when Jean showed up again in the morning.  She made me go outside, and man, I felt so much better.  It was a little hunch of hers that the sun would recharged me.  It seems to be right.  I can't even describe how much it meant to me that she cared so much.  

We sat outside on the grass for a few hours.  It was so nice.  The weather and the company.  It really seemed like Jean might be feeling the same way about me as I felt about her.  

"Want to go out on the  boat?" I asked.

Jean looked up from her book.  We were sitting in a comfortable silence.  

"Let's eat first.  My skin needs a break from the sun."

I nodded and stood up.  I felt great!

"Am I burnt?"

I looked at her.  God she was beautiful in her tank top and shorts.  "Umm…"  I looked really closely, and shook my head. "Sorry Jean, I really can't tell."

"Oh!  I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Shh…its okay."  I pressed a finger to her lips.  They were so soft.  I wanted to explore them further.  Instead, I reached out my hands to pull her to her feet.  We were mere inches apart.  I swallowed hard.  I really couldn't think when she was that close.  I pulled her into a hug.  We stood there for a moment, just holding each other.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"You ready?"

"Yeah,"  I followed her across the grass into the kitchen.  We weren't wearing shoes.  I opened the fridge and peered inside.  

"Leftovers?"

"What are they?"

"Looks like pot roast."

"Yuck.  I'll make a sandwich.  Eat that if you want."

"Whatcha making?"

"Cheese and tomato."

"I'll have that.  We can take it back out," I grinned.

She smiled and set about making the sandwiches.  I cut up some carrots to take as well.  Her long, red hair was down, and she repeatedly fought it out of her workspace.  It was adorable. I must have snickered, or something, because she glared over at me.  

"It's cute."

"Ha. Ha."  She flipped me the bird, and fished around in her pocket for an elastic.  Finding one, she reached up and gathered her hair into a ponytail.  She looked fucking amazing with her arms over her head like that.  I was in a trance.

"You're adorable when you get like that."

"Huh?"

"You're adorable when you're in a daze."

I pouted.

"That's even cuter."

"I don't do cute and adorable."

"Yes, you most certainly do."

"Mmmnh!" I whined.

Jean had a huge smile on her face.

"I don't do cute and adorable.  I do rugged and manly."

She laughed out loud at that one.  Why didn't girls understand that guys didn't like to be called cute?  She walked over to where I stood, at the counter and looked me right in the eyes.  

"I like it when you're adorable."

I stared at her for a moment.  God, she knew just how to put it. 

Jean reached up and patted my shoulder.  "Really."

I grasped her hand.  "Only for you."

"I can take that."

I clasped her hand in both of mine and just held it.  We kept our gaze for a long time.  She mesmerized me, always managing to find my eyes behind my glasses.  Her hand was so soft, and as I looked down at her lips, I could imagine how soft those were as well.  She leaned down and kissed my hands, then broke away and went back to the sandwiches.  I swallowed, hard, and turned to look at her.  She had me so turned on.

"Could you wrap these? I want to get a long sleeved shirt, so I don't burn too much."

I nodded, still unable to speak, and went over to the sandwiches.  Haphazardly, I shoved them into small baggies, and added the carrots.  I threw it all into a plastic bag, and waited for Jean to return.  She had thrown a sheer blouse over her tank top.  

"Ready?"

I nodded, and she took my hand, dragging me out to the dock.  Carefully she climbed into the boat, and reached up to take the bag from me.  I joined her and grabbed the oars.  We glided out to the middle of the lake silently.  I was aware she was watching me, and it occurred to me that my own shirt was still lying on the grass.  

"Here's good. Let's eat."

I pulled out a sandwich, and devoured it quickly.  Jean took a much longer time with hers, savoring each bite.  It was so hot. 

"It was good," I managed.  

She smiled, and crawled over to where I sat, and turned to lean back against me.  I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.  We sat contently for a while.

"Do you have enough sunscreen on?"

"I should."

"Good.  I don't want you to be in pain."

"How are you feeling?"

"Completely fine.  This sun is wonderful."

"Good."  Jean spun around, and knelt to face me.  She pulled me into a deep hug.  

"You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry I snapped."

"I know.  Are you mad at the Professor?"

"I was.  But, now that I know that this sun takes care of it so easily, I'm not as mad."

"But he didn't know that it would work like that, did he?"

"I don't think so.  But now we do.  And I do understand the importance of the test."

I lay back a bit, pulling her with me.  I reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, so that I could play with it.

"Hey!  Give that back!"

Jean lunged forward to my hand, and tried to grab the elastic, rocking the boat. 

"Woah.  Be careful."

"Give it back."

I held it out of her reach.  She lurched toward it, pushing her feet underneath her, and spreading them apart to get better leverage.  I grinned.  She smirked, and made another pass for the hair tie.  I tossed it in the water.

"Scott!"  She smacked my chest, hard.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that."  She leaned right over me.  I became acutely aware of the fact that she was straddling me.  Her hair fell into my face, and she looked down at me.  We were only inches apart.  Suddenly, she closed the distance, bringing her lips to mine.  It was a rush of fire.  I ran my hands through her hair, and she brought hers up to mine.  Her hand flickered against my glasses and I jumped away, pushing her off me.  I curled me knees up to my chest.  That scared the hell out of me.  I don't know what I'd do if they slipped.  Jean crawled over to me.  

"It's okay.  They didn't move."

"They could have easily.  They could have…"

"Shhh…."  Jean ran her hand along my shoulder.  I bit my lip.

"We should head back in."

"Scott…"

I grabbed the oars and started to row us back to shore.  I'd blown it.  I had her, and I'd blown in.  Jean was watching me, but I wouldn't look at her.  We arrived at the dock and I hoisted myself out, extending my hand to help Jean.  She took it, and refused to let go when I tried.  

"Scott…Look at me, Scott."

Slowly, I looked up at her.  

"Scott,  I only brushed against them."

"Jean…"  I returned my gaze to the ground as I faltered for words. She grabbed my chin and pulled it back up.  "I…I just need to think about all this.  I'm just a little scared."

"I know."  She grabbed my hand. 

"I just need a little time.  I don't know.  I thought I knew exactly what I wanted.  But, Jean, the practicality comes back to kick me in the ass.  I'm dangerous."

I started away from her and she pulled me back.  

"Scott…"

"I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Don't get too upset.  Please."

"I won't."

"I'll stay with you if you want."

I looked her in the eyes.  "I don't want to bother you."

"You'll worry me more if I'm not with you."

I sighed.  "Just a little while.  I just need to calm down. Thank you though."

This was so hard.  I didn't know what to do.  I was so confused.  I wanted her so badly, but I was terrified.  Jean wrapped me in her arms.  I tensed a little, then relaxed into her embrace.  I was shaking.  It didn't seem like I had deterred her, but I wasn't sure.  I rested my lips on the top of her head, and held on tightly.

"Relax."  She rubbed my back.  "You really want me to go?"

I didn't answer.  I couldn't answer.  I didn't want her to go, but I couldn't explain myself to her right now.  I couldn't figure out a good way to assure myself that this was okay.  Her hands felt so good, and I didn't want to let her go.  I shivered.

"You cold?"

I nodded.  She led me by the hand back to where we'd laid on the grass, and stooped to retrieve my shirt.  Taking it from her, I pulled it on, careful not to knock my glasses.  I looked at her again.

"I'll be okay.  I'll be okay. Just a little time."

Jean nodded.  "I'll be around if you need me."

She grabbed my hands, and leaned in and kissed me ever so gently on the lips.  I squeezed her hands and nodded to her.  She walked towards the house.  It was an extra precaution, her taking my hands, I realized.  She didn't want to scare me again, so she made sure her hands were nowhere near my glasses.  I lay down on the grass, trying to find a way to assure myself that I could do this and not endanger her.  It hadn't even occurred to me before, not really.  I had to find a way.  I needed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I love feedback!


	7. Jean

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 7       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was so weird the way it happened.  One second we were kissing each other with vigor, the next he had pulled away and was hugging his knees.  Now, I understand what freaked him out, and I really tried to reassure him, with a gentle kiss but once he gets his mind made up about something, its hard to change.  For nearly a week now, he's been avoiding me.  I respect his concerns, but he can't live in fear forever.  When we did run into each other, we'd attempt a few minutes of awkward conversation, and that's it.  It's driving me nuts.  I liked him so much, and I'd finally gotten the courage to show him, and now this.  Had I misread the signs?  I don't think so.  As far as I could tell he was interested too.  At least I'd had my summer classes to distract me.  Scott was taking classes too, all sorts of advanced maths.  Ugh.  But that's what he loved.  

I was determined to find a way to get around his fear, so I went down to the med lab to talk to Hank.

"What can I do for you, Jeannie?"  He was holding an odd piece of black plastic.

"What's that?"

"Prototype of a visor for Scott.  When its done, it will, in theory, allow for controlled bursts of his optic blasts."

"How does it work?"

"Well, it doesn't yet,"  Hank grinned.  "Ultimately, there will be a fine sheet of ruby quartz in the aperture, that will open and close, controlled by a button on the side here.  I've been drafting the actual mechanism for some time now.  It's time to start building it.  This is just  a shell."

I nodded.  "Have you been working on sleep goggles for his?"

Hank shook his head. "Professor Xavier wants this done first.  It'll tie into work he plans to do to get the two of you to refine your abilities."

"Ah."

"What are you thinking, Jeannie?"

To tell him or not to tell him?

"Well, Scott's been pretty uncomfortable lately not having something that secures."

"To sleep in?"

"And for some, uh, other things."

"Other things that involve you?"

I nodded. "About a week ago.  I kissed him, and he seemed into it, undtil my hand bumped into the side of his glasses and he freaked out."

"And now he's avoiding you?"

"Yeah, And I can't take it anymore. I care about him too much."

"I know.  Don't worry though Jeannie.  He likes you just as much."

"Which makes it even more frustrating!"

"Calm down, Jeannie.  How about this:  I can't work on those goggles, because Charles wants this done first, however that doesn't mean **you** couldn't work on it.  You're a very smart young woman, I'm sure you could come up with something that works well."

I was thrilled.  I told him that of course I'd work on the goggles and he gave me a quick crash course on working with ruby quartz.  It could be cut with a special saw, then to remove the abrasion you treat it with an acid.  There were a number of epoxies that could hold it in place easily.  The quartz needed to remain at least 2mm thick to be effective.  Hank showed me the model of Scott's head that he'd made for taking measurements without having to call Scott each time.  It was rather funny looking.  Within a day I'd drawn out the idea, and Hank approved it.  Now to build it.  Building things was not my forte, but I had the skills for the fine work that was required thanks to excessive amounts of dissection.  A 2mm sheet of ruby quartz is still fairly flexible, in fact I cut it to 2.5mm because I figured the acid would take off more.  The lens was coated in a flexible rubber, then attached to the neoprene side pieces and middle piece, and the strap.  I sandwiched a thin piece of ruby quartz between two think sheets of neoprene to make the sidepieces.  The strap was an elastic coated in neoprene for comfort that went across the back of his head, through a loop of plastic, back across, snapped down, then finally Velcro'd down.  There was no knocking this off easily.  While I was working, I also created a version of the strap that could attach to his normal glasses.

"Excellent work, Jeannie," Hank attached it to his model of Scott's head.  "Fits beautifully."

"Now its time to test it on the real thing."

Hank nodded.  "I've called him down.  He's on his way."

"Do you like the other strap?"

"Yes.  A strap for his normal glasses is something I'd always intended to make.   Time doesn't always work out."

Scott trudged into the room, carrying a pillow.

"Ah, good.  Now Jeannie's going to take you into the Danger Room to test two new items."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, Jeannie's going to do this one."

"Oh."    He looked at me apprehensively.  

"Come on."  I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall.  It felt good to touch him again.

"How are your classes?"

"Good." 

Silence.  He was frustrating me.  I keyed in our entry to the Danger Room. 

"What are we testing?"

"A few things.  First, a strap for those, then sleep goggles."

"Hence the pillow."

"Right."

He turned to face me.  "What do you want me to do?"

"Um…sit here.  I'm going to kneel directly behind you and attach this strap."

He didn't move.

"I'll be directly behind you.  My hands won't be coming any closer to your face than your ears this time."

He nodded and slowly sat down.  I knelt closely behind him and carefully attached the strap.

"Okay, how's the fit?  Good?  Too tight? Too loose?"

"Seems good."

"Bump it a bit."

He jostled the new strap. "Fine."

"Good.  Okay, now close you eyes and take off your glasses.  I'll press these goggles to your face, and you hold them there while I do the strap."

He hesitated.  

"Scott…"

He carefully removed his glasses, revealing his clenched eyes.  I'd never seen him barefaced before.  It was odd.  He was so beautiful. 

"Any day now."

"Sorry." I placed the goggles.  It was good his sense of humor was back.  I secured the strap.  "Okay, open."

"Are you behind me?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

I shook my head, but wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Okay.  These work nicely."

"Now, lay on the pillow.  We need to see if there's any gaping."

Scott lay on the pillow and rolled to the right.  Nothing.  He rolled to the left.  Nothing.  

"Excellent."  I sat down next to him.  "So you like your new goggles?"

"Yeah.  Hopefully I'll be able to sleep."

"You haven't been sleeping?"

He shook his head.  "Can't."

I rubbed his shoulder.

"Mmmm."

"Are we in a better mood now that we have secure goggles?"

"Yeah.  I needed this.  I didn't think that Hank was going to be able do these til he finished the visor."

"About that.  I was talking to him and all he could work on was the visor, so he let me make these."

"You made these?"

I nodded.  He looked at me with the most amazing smile I'd ever seen from him.

"Thank you."

I was melting.  He pulled me down beside him, and leaned in to kiss me firmly on the lips.  It was really nice.  Well worth the effort of making the glasses.  He broke the kiss and nuzzled his head into the nook of my neck.  

"So you went through all this work just of kiss me again?"

My face was beet red.  He smiled again.  God, I loved that smile.  He needed to do it more.

"I…couldn't deal with you ignoring me."

"I'm sorry," he looked at the ceiling.  "I didn't know what to do.  I really wanted to kiss you, Jean, I just was scared."

"I know."

He was adorable, but would kill me if I told him so.  I pulled him back in to kiss again, which he was more than willing to oblige.  We just lay there kissing for a while.  It was odd.  We were in the middle of the cavernous Danger Room.  Thankfully Hank didn't come in.  Or if he did we didn't notice…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!!


	8. Scott

Genesis of a Legend

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

When Jean told me that she'd been the one to make the goggles, I was floored.  I knew she liked me, after having kissed me the other day, but I didn't realize she cared **that** much.  She was so determined to be able to kiss me again, and make me feel comfortable at the same time, that she took the time out of her studying to build them.  And she did a great job!  I didn't realize Jean had those building skills.  They were very comfortable, and didn't gap at all.  The soft neoprene was the perfect material.  

It felt so good to kiss her again.  I was worried that she'd be mad at me after I kinda ignored her all week.  I didn't want to, but I didn't know how to talk about my fear.  I don't like being weak.  Thankfully, Jean didn't hold it against me.  We lay there making out on the floor of the Danger Room for a long time.  I can only imagine what we looked like when we went back to Hank.  He didn't say anything; he's cool like that.  After talking to  him briefly, we walked out to the dock, slowly, taking in the warm summer evening.  The dock was steadily becoming "our" spot.

"Do you want to go out on the boat again?"

Jean shook her head.  "Let's just stay here on the dock and watch the sunset."

I nodded, and sat down, extending my hand out to grabbed Jean's.  Jean walked around, and sat between my knees, leaning back against my chest.  Her hair smelt good.  Really good.  Like oranges.  And it was soft, and tickled when it brushed against my knee.  She had taken it down as we walked outside.  Had she done it because I like it that way?  Even though all I saw was red, there was something special about Jean's hair.  

"You there?"

"Hmmm…" I snapped out of my reverie.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah…"

"You're quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"You were in a daze again."

I kissed the top of her head.  

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just admiring your hair."

"It's a mess."

"I like it down."

"I know."  

She did pull it down because that's how I like it!

She grinned, looking up at me.  "What color are your eyes?"

I was surprised by that question.  "Well, now I guess they're red."  It came out harsher than I'd intended.  I didn't like to think about what my eyes had become.

"Scott…"

"Sorry.  Touchy subject."

She ran her hand along my cheekbone, under the securely strapped on glasses.  I grabbed her hand and kissed it.  Her touch was so gentle, so caring.  

"They were blue."

She stared up at me for a long time.  She had a knack for looking me directly in the eyes, through my glasses.  She was staring very intently.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to picture you with blue eyes."

I shrugged.  "Well, they're not blue anymore.  Bright red.  You don't want to see those."

"Scott…I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No…its okay…I just hadn't thought about it in a while."

Jean nodded, and swiveled around to face me, kneeling up.  She lay her hands on my chest, and slowly ran them up to my shoulders.  Her hands felt so good.  She pulled herself closer to me.  I couldn't think when she was that close.  She has always done this to me.  But in that moment, on the dock, all I had to think of was her.  Her hands made their way up my neck, my ears tingling as her fingers made contact.  She leaned in slowly.  Ever so slowly.  Teasingly slowly.  Then, in an instant, her lips engulfed mine.  My hands pawed clumsily through her hair, closing the gap between us.  I lost my balance, and tipped over backwards, bringing her down on top of me.  Jean broke the kiss and laughed. Grrr…so much for a nice romantic moment.  I pouted, pretending to be mad at her laughing.  She laughed harder.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you pout."

"I thought we went over that.  I'm not cute.  Ever."

"Oh, yes you are."

She held herself up on her arms, over me, her hips pressed against mine.  Now I really couldn't think.  There was no blood left in my brain.  Her hair fell into my face, and I batted it out of the way.  Accidentally, I swear it was accidentally, my hand brushed against her breast.  She gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," I cowered.

"It's okay."

I placed my hands on her hips and thumbed her sides.

"That feels nice."

I smiled.  She lay down flat on top of me, nuzzling her head onto my chest.  And shifting in just the right way to elicit a moan.  She laughed softly.  

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry.  You can't control that."

"No, definitely not."

We lay there silently for a long time.  Absently, I played with her hair, twirling it around my finger.

"We should go on a real date," Jean said finally.

"Hmm?"

"A real date.  Like go out somewhere."

"Oh, you don't like just lying around making out?"

She smacked my side playfully.  "Oh, I like this.  But…"

"You want to parade me around."

She smacked me again. "Get over yourself."

"Of course I'll take you out.  What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Dinner, maybe mini golf, its so nice out."

"Oh, you mean tonight."

"Well, whenever,"  she grinned. "Tonight would be nice though.  It's still early."

"Alrighty then Ms. Grey, you have me at your disposal." 

She grinned and climbed off me.  "Great!  I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

And with that she scampered off, leaving me to calm down.  She was so excited.  Really, so was I.  A real date.  I smiled, and rolled to my feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!  


End file.
